User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 4
Re:Could You? Done. :) Thanks for telling me the Theodore episodes again. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thomasfan Could U Thomasfan Can I Be A Season 13 Club Member Plz I Love Thomas Tank Poop! Poop! sad i also not helping ttte.wikia why because peolpe keep on saying :What did CuldeeFellRailway do to get blocked this time? Thomasfan is being blocked by CuldeeFellRailway being blocked. i,am going to block CuldeeFellRailway. I hate CuldeeFellRailway.Well, I told him he should take his mobile number off his user page. He todl me to "go check myself", which I assumed was meant to be offensive, so I blocked him - but only for three days. I'll go see what I can do.ZEM I saw you unblocked CuldeeFellRailway. But who was he autoblocking? and you are one off those people sorry if am being offensive but iam also a good peson like the time i told you that zem and goldenbear that you were block. do you hate me do u tell me plz because i thing that every boody on ttte.wikia hates me :( very rarely you see me with a happy face B( but if you need my help ttte.wikia just tell me :( and don't delet my account OMG Charlie CuldeeFellRailwaynews here OMG Charlie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hchVR3n9FaA Re:Theodore Eps and Sorry That's OK, I understand. ZEM talk to me! 17:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Discovered Nice pics. It is always so exciting when new characters are first found! :) I think I'll make my own YouTube video of them even though there are at least two out there already, I'll just make sure to give credit to the people that found them. ZEM talk to me! 17:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Humans Well, I think that the humans category should only be for people within the RS and tv series. Those were MR voice actors, so those should probably be an entirely different category altogether. "Voice actors", perhaps? Oh, and have a happy Easter yourself too :) Aurum Ursus 20:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Thomasfan here I had a happy Easter, and I hope you did too! :) NOM / ThePigeonKid 19:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I forgot to tell you Happy Easter! Well, I hope you had a happy one. I did, and I got Railway Friends from my grandma! :) I'll try to check out those links on TUGS wiki soon. Hope you're having a great day! :) ZEM talk to me! 13:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re : Please CuldeeFellRailwaynews here ok i will take off my mobile number . but is seem like you have a youtube account? Rickety You mean he actually was released in orange? Well, at any rate the possible "Molly's Special Special" cameo is irrelevant. But you can add the orange model. Aurum Ursus 05:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re:General * Smacks forehead * I'm sorry - I've been so, kinda, sorta, what was I saying? ...distracted! ;) No, I didn't notice all those new characters had headlamps until you pointed it out. And as for Hero of the Rails, I believe it is going to all be CGI, but I'm not certain. Thanks for telling me the Theo eps. again. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I thought it was ERTL, but I think that is the one I really saw and my memory twisted it. ZEM talk to me! 03:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rickety I guess. I added a gallery section. Aurum Ursus 07:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Thomas DVD I don't know if they will release the last four episodes or not, they haven't even finished releasing Season 11 and I can't remember if the Season 10 DVDs had all the episodes... ZEM talk to me! 14:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :You can remove the videos if you want, I doubt that I will find any other versions as I don't have the time. ZEM talk to me! 14:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's OK. Congrats on your 1,100 post/edit. :) ZEM talk to me! 14:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cheers! Hello Thomasfan, cheers for the Easter comment, should have typed this several days ago but I suppose it is better for this reply to be late than never. PryceV1 18:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wait! You don't need to remove videos from pages. I'm working on updating them. Feel free to help, but try to upload videos from a variety of different people, so if one of them removes their videos we won't have to go through this whole process again. And if you do upload videos, can you please specify which narration it is like so: "Video:(episode name) - British/American narration". Thanks :) Aurum Ursus 20:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Numbers Nah. The numbers are on the books. Aurum Ursus 05:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Vid Thanks for the heads-up :) Aurum Ursus 03:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Help Well, you could go over to Youtube and look for some more episode vids to add: just remember what I said about naming and different users, and make sure they're of good quality. Aurum Ursus 03:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) * Oh yeah, should've mentioned. Well, you could and paste the video link - make sure it looks something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORvZPwxsf6o - and go back to the wiki. When you edit a page, a certain icon should appear at the toolbar. Click on it, and a menu will appear, asking you to insert the web address. Do so, then you will go on to video information. Change the size to 450px, change the layout to the left, and don't forget the naming scheme. (If it's an American Season 1 or 2 vid, don't state who narrates in the title.) Aurum Ursus 03:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC)